metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
"Jolly Roger" Drone
The "Jolly Roger" Drone is a lightweight, speedy combat drone used by the Space Pirates. It was originally based on Federation designs and technology, but has been modified from its original plans. Powered by Phazon, it is very quick and maneuverable, at the cost of any significant armor. The Drone's weapon is a laser cannon mounted on the front of it, which resembles an eye. In some cases, it can warp short distances to avoid attacks or circle around its target at fast speeds, but it does not do either maneuver frequently. Also, its warp capability is so limited that in some cases it will only move a short distance from its original location or reappear in the same spot. It is first seen on Norion, and are then found in many areas after that. Because of their light and fragile armor, the mechanoids require only a few Power Beam shots (less with more powerful Beams) to be dispatched, causing them to crash into the ground. If Samus is near them as they fall, the resulting explosion can harm her. "Jolly Roger" Drones are often deployed in large groups, perhaps to compensate for their lack of armor. Their cannon can seemingly be modified to fire different Beams, as one is seen utilizing the Nova Beam technology on the Pirate Homeworld. However, in this instance the modification was purely for maintenance purposes. A Drone with a different Beam is also seen in the Morph ball maze in the Cargo Hub. The drone seems to use a light to target its victim and also seems to charge its beam before firing. Drones switch from their normal Phazon three-shot attack to this targeting charge attack if they have been slightly damaged. Jolly Roger Drones bear resemblance to the Sentry Drones used during the Space Pirates' occupation on Tallon IV. Locations *Generator A *Conduit C *Generator C *Gel Processing Site *Gel Hall *Temple Reservoir *Field Access *Generator Hall North *South Jungle Hall *Spire Dock *Command Station *Drill Shaft 1 *Creche Transit Logbook entry Unused entry Don Hogan animation Etymology Jolly Roger is the name given to any of various flags flown to identify a ship's crew as pirates. The one most often identified as the Jolly Roger today is the skull and crossbones. The flags were flown to frighten victims into surrendering without a fight, as it conveyed the message that the attackers were outlaws who would not consider themselves bound by the usual rules of engagement—and might slaughter those they defeated. (Since captured pirates were usually hanged, they didn't have much to gain by asking quarter if defeated.) The same message was sometimes conveyed by a red flag. Trivia *These drones can be shot when they are about to warp, unlike most teleporting enemies. *It is recomended to scan one of them as soon as the first one appears, as after Drill Shaft, they are never seen for the rest of the game. *Sylux's Power Suit, Shock Coil, Lockjaw and Delano 7 were also stolen Federation prototypes. *The battle with "Jolly Roger" Drones in Generator A is similar to the fight with the Hive Mecha in Metroid Prime. The Zako theme plays during it. Gallery Command Station.png|A "Jolly Roger" assists a Pirate Trooper in the maintenance of the Defense System Generator. DemoJollyRoger.png|''Corruption'' 2006 Demo version, with a notably different color scheme. File:Mp3 jolly roger drone.png|Logbook model. File:Special Mission Jolly Roger Drone.png|A "Jolly Roger" Drone appears in the Special Mission flash game. Shooting it (on the home page) will reward a Blue Credit on Side A, and a Yellow Credit on Side B. The drone is based on its early model as seen in [[Metroid Prime 3: Corruption (2006 prototype)|the 2006 Corruption prototype]]. ru:Авиаробот Веселый Роджер Category:Galactic Federation technology Category:Space Pirates Category:Norion Category:Bryyo Category:Bryyo Fire Category:Bryyo Thorn Jungle Category:Elysia Category:Eastern SkyTown Category:Pirate Homeworld Category:Pirate Command Category:Pirate Research Category:Pirate Mines Category:Drones Category:Space Pirate technology Category:Don Hogan